The Fire Escape
by JameLessThanThreeSeddie
Summary: "A lot of people think that Sam and Freddie's connection with the fire escape started with their first kiss. That couldn't be further from the truth." Sam and Freddie's relationship through a series of moments on the fire escape, their special place. Seddie!


** Hey Guys! I got this Idea and had to write it! Stay tuned at the end for a very important author's note! :)**

**disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I wouldn't need a disclaimer!**

The fire escape off of 8D was their special place. A lot of people think that Sam and Freddie's connection with the fire escape started with their first kiss. That couldn't be further from the truth. The connection with the fire place began when they were eight years old. Carly had moved into the apartment across from Freddie a few months ago and befriend Sam a short while before that. Carly was supposed to be having a play date with Sam but she invited Nina Goldburg. Sam hated Nina. She was nice and kind, but not like Carly. It was exaggerated, phony and irritating. She was cocky and arrogant and made sly remarks at Sam.

Sam was tired of Nina and didn't know where to go because her mom wasn't picking her up for another hour. Carly and Nina were playing with their stupid Barbies, when Sam managed to escape without being noticed. She didn't know where to go so she wondered around until she ended up in Freddie's appartment. His mom was standing in the kitchen making dinner when Sam snuck by her. She didn't really want to talk to Freddie either because he was a huge nub so she snuck by his room as well and went to the fire escape. Unfortunately for her, thats where Freddie was.

"Sam?" He exclaimed, "Please don't tell my mom I'm out here! She going to yell at me. She says it's not safe, she even has a rhyme about it! It goes, 'The fire escape is-'"

"Oh shut it nub," she interupted, "I don't care about your stupid crazy mom, or stupid Nina Goldburg, or her stupid playdate with Carly with their stupid barbies."

Freddie giggled, "You're Jealous of Nina."

Sam rolled her eyes, "No, she's just stupid and-"

"I don't really like her much either. she told me I was dumb for taking mother-son computer programing classes," Freddie said. Sam giggled.

"Well you are, but I still hate her. And now I have no one to play with!"

"You can play with me!"

"Why would I want to play with you Fredwierd?" It sounded threatening, but Freddie took a chance.

"Because we both have no one to play with and my mom just bought me a bunch of action figures for my birthday," he replied. Sam paused for a minute.

"Okay nub, but I get to be Batman."

"I wanted to be Batman," Freddie whined as he grabbed his Batman action figure and clutched it protectively to his chest.

"I'm Batman or no deal Freddison," Sam said through her teeth.

Freddie stared at his toy for a minute and comtemplated whether or not it would be worth it. He finally sighed, "Fine, but be careful, he's my favorite."

Sam snatched Batman from his outstretched hand, "And this doesn't mean we're friends either!"

They played untill it was time to go. For a year and a half, everytime Nina would come over to play with Carly, Sam and Freddie would play action figured on the fire escape. Sam even let Freddie play with Batman sometimes. Their time on the fire escape ended when Nina moved to Kentucky.

They didn't play on the fire escape for a while, but it was their special place, so it had to happen soon. It was a year and a half later, they were eleven. Carly went to summer camp. It was the whole summer. She left a week after school was over and didn't get back untill a week before school started up again. Sam and Freddie were both lonely. So one day Freddie saw Sam in the hall.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked.

Sam scoffed, "Why would I want to hang out with a nub?"

"Remember we'd always play on the fire escape. Now Carly's gone, so who else do we have?"

"I know you still play with dolls Freducation, but Mama's outgrown baby toys."

"They were action figures Sam, and I don't still play with them. I figured we can watch some of those R-rated horror movies I jacked from Spencer, but if you don't want the goreyness then-"

"You jacked R-rated movies?" Sam gave him a disbeilving look.

"I knew it would be the only way you'd agree to hang out with me. Do you wanna watch the movies or not?"

Sam hesitated, "Okay, I'm in. But only for the movies. Not because we're friends."

So everyday they watched another one of Spencer's horror movies. Some days they would watch so many they would fall asleep and Freddie's mom would have to wake them so she could take Sam home. This continued every day of the summer until Carly got back.

Their next instance with the fire escape didn't take as long. They were twelve and Sam punched Freddie in the face. She hadn't ment to do it as hard as she did. He made some stupid comment about her being ugly and how if she kept eating so much, she was going to be huge. And yes, she was Sam Puckett, but she was also a girl and it still hurt. As soon as she did it, she regretted it. His mouth was bleeding and his eye was starting to bruise. Carly dropped her peppy cola on the ground and Sam looked just as surprised. Freddie ran. Before Carly could say anything, Sam was running after him.

She knew he ran to the fire escape, but she stopped at the fridge first and grabbed a bag of frozen carrots and a wash cloth. He was sitting on his chair holding his face. He didn't awknowldge her, but she walked over to him, moved his hand, held the frozen carrots to his eye, and handed him the cloth for his mouth. They didn't say anything for about a half an hour.

"I'm sorry," Sam finally mumbled, "Not that I hit you, but that I did that much damage."

"I'm sorry I said you were ugly," Freddie replied, "You're not awful looking."

It was another half an hour before anything else was said, but they decided to put in one of their movies. Sam's favorite of the movies they stole from Spencer that they never returned.

The next time they were thirteen. Freddie had finally mustered up all of his courage to ask Carly on a date. She rejected him. It wasn't terrible. She was as nice as she could be explaining that she saw him as a brother and could never ruin their friendship like that. He acted like it didn't bother him, but he pretended to get a text from his mom saying she wanted him home. Carly bought it. Sam knew better. She made some excuse to leave, but instead of going home, she went to the fire escape on apartment 8D.

Freddie was staring into the distance, tears welling in his eyes, but not falling. Sam sat at his feet.

"Hi."

"Hey Sam."

"I can't believe you thought Carly would go out with you."

"You know what Sam, you don't have to be a bitch all the freaking time!"

"Woah, Calm down nub. And since when do you swear? What would mommy say?"

"Why did you even come here Sam? To rub it in?"

Sam sighed, "No."

"Then why-" Freddie cut himself off; a look of realization crossing his face, leaving a smirk, "You care about me."

"Pssh, I do not!"

"Yes you do," Freddie chuckled, "You felt bad that Carly rejected me and you came to see if I was okay."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Just don't spread it around. I cant have people thinking I've gone soft."

Freddie smiled, "You know what Sam I think it'll be okay."

"Yeah, you can always be Carly's second husband."

"What about her first husband?" Freddie asked confused.

Sam smiled slyly, "You let me worry about that."

Freddie laughed and Sam punched him in the arm.

"Wanna watch our horror movie?" Freddie asked. Sam gagged.

"Don't call it our movie nub and nah, I stole a different one from Spencer. Let's watch that."

"Okay," Freddie replied.

"It'll help you stop thinking about Carly's painful rejection."

"I wasn't thinking about it until you brought it up," Freddie dead panned.

Sam laughed, "Sounds like a personal problem nub."

The next time they were on the fire escape together, was the kiss. Sam felt bad for telling everyone Freddie never kissed anyone, so she said on iCarly that she never kissed anyone either. She went to the fire escape, where she knew that she could find him and they shared their first kiss, in their special place.

Then, they started doing Wake up Spencer. They both had trouble sleeping and Carly got cranky when Sam wanted her to entertain her. So Sam and Freddie would do Wake up Spencer and then hang out on the fire escape. Sometimes, they would chat, sometimes they would say nothing, sometimes they would watch on of their movies, and sometimes they would fall asleep.

One day, they weren't filming, but Freddie was sitting on the fire escape listening to his music when Sam came in. There were tears in her eyes, but he could tell that she was trying to keep them in.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom and I had a stupid fight."

"About what?"

"Her new boyfriend's daughter is basically a red-headed Melanie or Carly. My mom wants to know why I can't be like that. Apparently because I have scum for a mom wasn't a good answer. She just kept telling me how much of a failure I am. I mean it's nothing I didn't know but it still sucks."

"Sam, you're not a failure. You're grades aren't terrible, and don't argue, I've seen you're report card. You're just strong willed. Anyone can see that."

Sam smiled a little.

"Come here," Freddie said. Sam actually listened to him. "Just relax."

He pulled her into his lap and she actually didn't object. He knew she could kill him, but he didn't care at this point. He took probably the biggest chance up to this point in his life and kissed him on the cheek. She actually smiled. she laid her head on his shoulder and feel asleep to his music playing in the background.

Another time, Carly got a new boyfriend. It was actually serious. Sam was a bit worried for Freddie. He said he's gotten over Carly, but she wasn't really sure. She found him sitting on the fire escape.

"What's up Bonde headed demon?"

"I came to check on you Fredlumps, but if you're gonna be a nub about it..."

"Why would you check on me?" Freddie asked and he was actually confused.

Sam looked confused too, "Did you back out for the last week? Carly told us she's been seeing Pete for a month now. They're pretty serious."

"Come on Sam, I'm totally over Carly. Heck, even if I weren't, why would I be upset? You promised me that I could be Carly second husband if I wanted too."

"Oh that's why you're not upset. I guess I could get tips from Uncle Carmine on how to make him dis-"

Freddie cut her off,"No Sam. I really don't have feelings for Carly anymore."

"If you say so Freddnub."

They sat in silence for a while until Sam said that she should probably head home. Before she left, Freddie pecked her on the cheek. It's been their thing since he did it a few months before. They never talked about it. It just happened.

Sam was almost out the door when Freddie spoke, "Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't kiss you on the cheek everyday because I'm in love with Carly," he said cheekily.

"Oh, Shut it nub."

But she was smiling and Freddie definitely knew it.

Then the whole lock in thing happened. Sam kissed Freddie and freaked out. She ran. However, when Freddie came home to find Samantha Puckett sitting on his fire escape, he wasn't exactly surprised.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

It was an awkward silence for a while.

"Can we talk about it?" He asked.

"No! We are never going to talk about it! It didn't happen okay? Lets just watch a stupid movie or listen to stupid music and then I can leave and you can kiss me on the stupid cheek and it will be like this whole stupid thing never happened."

"But-"

Freddie was cut off, but not by Sam's words, by her lips. He was surprised at first, but got over it and began kissing her back. They made out for a good half hour or so until Sam pulled away.

"Sam, I-"

"No! No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I-I have to go."

"Sam! Come Back I-" She was gone before he could finish his sentance.

Then there was the whole mental hospital thing. Freddie felt the same way and Sam was estatic. They went on a few dates to calm Carly. She bugged them all the time about how they couldn't just hang out on a fire escape all the time, but they did anyways. It's where they could get peace from Carly's comments about how wierd they are, and Freddie's mom's constant questioning on whether or not they were sure.

Of course, they did break up for a bit. A short bit. Three days to be exact. They thought that maybe they were pushing it like Spencer was with his ex-babysitter who he had recently started dating. The first day was alright. The second they were obviously distraught. Sam's curls were frizzy and undone. The little bit of makeup she normally wore was no were to be found on her face. Freddie's hair was not in his usual do. His clothes were wrinkly and untucked. The third day they didn't even bother coming to school.

Freddie was sitting on his fire escape when Sam walked in.

"Sam-"

She cut him off, "Freddie, I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even skip school with out feeling guilty. I-I-I think I might love you. I know that we broke up but I don't think I can handle being just friends."

Freddie smiled, "Samantha Joy Puckett, I feel the exact same way. I love you too. I've miss you so much. I can't believe I almost lost you."

"Shut up nub. Don't get all sappy on me now."

Freddie laughed and kissed her.

"So are we back together?" He asked.

"One condition."

"Oh God Sam. What is it?"

"I wanna be the boyfriend!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "No Sam, I'm the boy so I get to be the boyfriend."

"Then no deal."

"Seriously Sam?"

"I just... really want to be the boyfriend."

"We'll talk, babe," Freddie laughed.

"And never call me that again."

Freddie roled his eyes, "Noted."

They never really fought. Sure, they bickered, but it wasn't fighting. There was a big difference. When they bickered, they grumbled back and forth and were making out five minuted later. However, when they did fight, it was bad.

This new guy at school, Vincent, was hitting on Sam. Being Sam and so in love with her nub of a man, she didn't even notice and thought he was just a cool guy. Vincent knew that Sam and Freddie were dating, but he didn't really care. Freddie hated him. To make matters worse, Sam agreed to go to the Groovy Smoothie with him after school. Freddie was pissed. There was yelling and screaming and things said that neither meant. They never said that they had broken up, but they went a week without speaking.

However, Sam found a note in her locker that said 'Fire escape?". She smiled to herself and went directly to their place. Freddie was sitting on his chair with a dozen roses.

"I'm Sor-"

Sam tackled him, "Me too! I missed you. "

"We were both wrong and I'm tired of fighting."

Sam just nodded as Freddie held her. They cried and kissed for about two hours until Freddie finally spoke up.

"I got you roses."

Sam grabbed them, "Shit. I hate the thorns. Why'd you get me flowers with thorns?"

Any other guy would have gotten offended, but Freddie saw right through her. Sam Puckett had to have something to complain about so she didn't seem sappy. The smile on her face when she thought he wasn't looking was enough to make him want to by her roses everyday.

There was the end of Senior year. Sam and Carly were both going to the same college in Washington, but Freddie had gotten accepted into lots of prestigious colleges since he was such a nerd. Sam acted like it didn't bother her but it did. She didn't want to hold Freddie back. She knew that she had to break up with him. She knew she could find him on the fire escape.

"Freddie?"

"Oh, hey Sam!" Freddie greated happily. Sam could feel her stomach drop.

"Hey, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I think we shoud break up."

Freddie gasped and she could tell that he was tearing up, "W-why? What did I do? Please give me another chance. Sam, I love you."

"Freddie, it's not you. It's m-"

"Don't even say that Sam. What did I do? I'll fix it, I-"

Sam put her hand on his shoulder, "Freddie, it's really not anything you did. I just don't think it will work with college coming up and-"

"Sam, I going with you and Carly. It won't be long distance. Please just don't give up on us."

Sam took a sharp breath. This was just what she was afraid of. She was already holding him back.

"Freddie, no. Don't go to the same college as me. I don't want to see you there."

A look a realization crossed his face under the tears. _Shit,_ Sam thought.

"Sam, don't you dare, don't you dare, break up with me because you don't want to hold me back or whatever stupid illusion you have. Don't threw us away."

Sam sighed, "Freddie, I just-I can't be the reason you didn't go to your dream college."

"Sam, your college has a great program as well. Just, don't worry about it anymore. We're gonna last Sam. You will never hold me back."

"Are you-"

Freddie cut her off with a quick kiss, "Of course I'm sure babe. I love you."

"I love you too Freddie."

"So... are we good?"

"One condition."

"No Sam, you can not be the boyfriend."

"Totally not what I was going to say. It was, not to ever call me the dreaded b word again."

Freddie Smirked, "You mean babe?"

Sam covered her ears, "Shut up!"

"Babe, babe, babe, BABE!" Freddie chased Sam around the fire escape.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUDGE UP!"

Yes, they could end an almost tragic movent with laughes and smiles. That was just how Sam and Freddie worked. They were a little wierd, a little off, but they were in love. It definately worked for them.

Summer came soon enough and the night before the three of them left for college, Freddie walked unto the fire escape hoping to look back on some memories. He wasn't entirely suprised to find his girlfriend sitting there waiting for him.

He just walked over and sat down on the ground next to her, "Hey Sam."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

Sam looked at him, "Nothing."

"I know you well enough to know when somethings wrong," Freddie said with an eye roll.

"I just, I shouldn't be so scared to go to college with you and Carls coming with me."

Freddie wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair, "Sam, new things happen all the time. I'm scared too and I'm sure Carly is too, but we can't let fear hold us back. This is a new chapter in our lives and I'm so excited to be sharing it with you."

Sam smiled up at him, "You maybe the biggest nub I've ever met in my life, but you always know how to make me feel better. I knew there was a reason Mama picked you, Fredlumps."

"I'm glad," Freddie said with a smile. It was silent a moment and then Sam spoke. It was so soft that Freddie wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't right beside her.

"I'm ready."

"What do you mean?"

Sam gave him the look and repeated her self, "I'm ready Freddie."

A look of realization crossed Freddie's face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, We are gonna be leaving for college tomorrow and where would be a more perfect place for our first time then in our place?"

Freddie nodded and smiled. They made love and it was everything they've ever dreamed of. College was a bit scary but it was really fun. They agree to continue iCarly until they graduated. People were nice and so much less shallow then high school. They all loved it.

The summer after their freshman year in college, Freddie took Sam to the fire escape. She could tell he was nervous but didn't know why. He was babbling about his summer plans and all this random stuff that didn't really have anything to do with anything.

"What's up Fredbags?"

"W-w-what d-d-do you m-mean?"

Sam gave him her signature look, "You're stuttering like an idiot."

"Sam, I-" He reached into his pocket and all of the sudden he jumped up, "SHIT! Where is it?"

"Freddie, where's what?"

He ignored her and got on his hands and knees whilst mumbing about how he has the worst luck and hates his life. Sam got down and started searching too. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she just wanted to calm him down.

"Freddie, I need to know what we are looking for."

"NO! I can't tell you! Why do these things happen to me?"

Sam finally found it. Freddie was too frantic to notice, so she picked up the little black, velvet box. She told herself not to get her hopes up, but as soon as she opened the box, she let out a sharp breath. That caught Freddie's attention.

"Sam- I can-I-Oh god!"

But Sam didn't notice. She was too busy starting at the small simple diamond and the rosegold band. It was the most beautiful thing she's seen in her life. It was simple by many girl's standard's but perfect for her.

"Ask, Freddie."

"Sam, I can-"

"I said ask me the question... Well neal."

Freddie's breath quivered. He went to grab the box but Sam was clutching it too hard so he just got down on one knee.

"Samantha J-"

"YES!" Sam cut him off and threw herself at him. They kissed for a very long time and spent the night celebrating their new engagement.

The Fire escape was always their place. Its were they spent their wedding night. Its were Sam told Freddie she was pregnant years later. It's were Sam went into labor nine months later. Everytime they visited Freddie's mom, they spent at least an hour on their fire escape everyday they were there.

The fire escape saw their relationship progress at every stage. It was always were they could just forget the world and be theirselves. The world may not have understood the phenomenon that was Sam and Freddie's relationship, but the fire escape definately did.

**Hey guys! What did you think? I had a lot of fun writting this story. Anyways guys, I was previously SpAzZy CaUsE tHaTs Me, but I decided to start a new account. That account is still up, but it's been really long since I've written on it. I may take it down and put my story Preston on this account because I still like it. However, I don't know if anyone still remembers my chapter story iWon't Tell Carly. If you don't remember it or you never read it, the story was basically about Sam and Freddie having a secret relationship with many twists. Freddie is CEO of pear, Sam's a dancer, and they have a baby. I reread it and it was pretty cute and funny, but definitely not well written or finished. If I have interest, I was thinking about re-writing it and finishing it. I wanted to make it a little more realistic, even though it was a stretch. I think it has the potential to be quite a good story and a lot of people seemed to really like it while I was writting it. If I can figure out how to get onto that account (I don't really remember any of my info haha), I'll post an author's note about it in the actual story.**

**Please review guys and tell me what you think of the story and the iWon't Tell Carly thing.**


End file.
